Resurrection
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Once again, Fujiwara no Sai drops into Hikaru's world... yet with new life comes new responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the weird ideas I get before writing this stuff, ya happy?

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know I haven't been updating. But until I feel like it, there's no way I can do it. I've tried, trust me. And after watching all of Hikaru no Go in a span of 3 days (or was it 4?) I couldn't help but to do something about it.

Resurrection

Chapter 1

If anything, he was aware. Not like how one feels after waking up from a lucid dream, or even after being knocked out, but truly aware. He felt heavy, and for some reason _solid. _He could actually hear the things around him, and his body, as strange as it was, could feel what he heard. As he gazed up at the dark sky, the slowly drifting clouds seemed more solid. Even the air had a strange taste to it. Yet, despite all of his senses going into some strange overload, he didn't know why he felt this way. Whatever it was he was lying on, it was hard, and brought him much discomfort. He wanted to remove himself, but he didn't know how.

How?

How did he even get here? Where was he?

Through the strange haze of his mind, he only really remembered a few things that seemed really important. Something called Go, the name Hikaru, and the strongest urge to actually continue his existence. A sigh escaped his lips and his face scrounged in confusion. Something came out.

"H-haaa." He did again, trying to force that other sound out of his mouth to see what it was. It must have belonged to him, but he wasn't sure exactly how to use it.

"Geez it's so late. I bet mom is really worried. I wonder if she's asleep. Well, it is just past midnight, I guess I'll come in quietly so I don't wake her, just in case. Awww I knew I shouldn't have done that interview. Or I shoulda just stayed at the hotel."

The man stiffened at the sounds he heard from a distance. His eyes searched frantically yet all he saw was the sky, a light, and the edges of something big to his other side. Realizing he could move his head to see more, he turned and saw a boy with his eyes closed talking to himself and coming his way. Instantly, the image clicked with the name in his head.

"Haahh… Hi-ka-ru." He said. So that was the use of that sound.

Hikaru paused and his eyes snapped open. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still.

..:.:.:..

Hikaru froze and his eyes snapped open.

No… it couldn't be. He hadn't heard that voice in so long. However, the voice matched the face of the man lying on the ground, staring right back at him.

"Sai!" he cried, rushing toward the man and nearly falling over as he dropped to his knees and embraced him despite being on the ground. His hands clutched to his sides, and he pressed his face as hard as he could against a mix of soft hair and the smooth skin of his cheek. He was warm, he was solid, he was _real._

"Sai… Sai I've missed you so much. I-I thought you were gone, that you left me forever but you're back, and alive!" as Hikaru removed his tear stained face away from the other man, he blanched. "And naked… Um, how long have you been out here?"

Sai didn't respond, instead he looked bewildered as he tilted his head and made a strange noise.

"Er, Sai?"

Hikaru was suddenly wary of his lost then found companion as his only response was lifting his arms and watching them move then twisting his body to the side and staring at the world around him.

"Haahh." He said. It was more like a sigh made literal.

"Sai, you said my name, do you really recognize me? Are you... are you alright?"

He received no comprehensible response as the man whom he assumed was Sai reached out and gently tugged at his blonde bangs.

Hikaru stood, and backed away a few feet. Tears not of joy began to prickle at the edges of his eyes.

"Are you really Sai? Say something!"

The man seemed disappointed when Hikaru pulled away and he tried dragging himself along the ground to reach Hikaru. The hard ground dug at his pale skin, and he winced. Red splotches appeared on his hip, and he seemed confused as to if he should continue his pursuit or stop.

Before he knew it, Hikaru was kneeling at his side. A look of relief spread across Sai's face as he leaned against Hikaru for support.

"Hikaru." He mumbled contently.

The youth sighed and stood again.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked more to himself than the grown man acting like a newborn in front of him.

Wait.

"Um. Sai. Can you get up? Lying on the ground naked isn't really the best thing to do around here."

Sai looked up with a curious expression at Hikaru.

"Get. Up. Like this see?" Glad the cement wasn't too dirty like in the more populated areas; Hikaru mirrored Sai's position on the ground and slowly stood.

"Now you try!"

Still a bit confused, Sai got the general message and slowly got up. Not used to standing, he fell onto the boy as he tried to take a step forward.

"You may act like a baby, but you sure don't have the body of one." He said to the man he knew wouldn't understand him. Though he didn't intend to, his eyes roamed over a particular area as he placed his arm around his waist for support. "Defiantly not like one."

After putting Sai's arm around his own neck, Hikaru began what he knew was going to be the longest trek ever to his room. There was no way he could get to his grandpa's to retrieve the other man some clothes, not at this hour at least, and seeing as how his house was the closest building in which he could hide the man, well- he didn't have a choice.

It took a good five minutes, but he finally reached the door. By this time, Sai had thankfully gotten the hang of walking and slowly, shakily, but surely followed Hikaru's example. Now the hard part came to the stairs. Hikaru inwardly groaned at the prospect.

Sai seemed to be thoroughly entranced by everything he set his eyes on. The doors, the floor, the furniture, and even the lingering smell of whatever his mother cooked for dinner. Through all this, he did manage to get the man up the stairs as quietly as possible and into his bedroom. Maybe instead of Go he could have become one of those spies he saw in American movies.

As he watched the man crawl about, he took notice of the red spot on the other's hip and sighed. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding, but it still needed to be disinfected, then he had to get him cleaned because there was no way he was letting all that dirt stay on his back and hair, and-

"This is gonna be a looong night." Hikaru grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will mainly be in Hikaru's POV since I find it easier to convey. I will have segments with Sai, but it will vary based off the impact each has on the character. Also, I'm actually for the first time since joining this site am going to change my userpic because of this stupid update thing. If it weren't for the upload feature being only on the main site, I'd only use mobile.

Resurrection

Chapter 2

The sun peeked its fire lit face over the horizon and Hikaru didn't even begin to welcome it. He had been up all night, and only now was his work finally being done.

After scrounging around, Hikaru managed to find the pack of boxers his mother bought him that had been too big. He meant to get rid of them, but he was thankful he didn't since a plaid blue and black pair were the only things covering the man.

First came cleaning the man. His hair was much too long for normal bath without just transferring the dirt to his hair, so he had to basically shower with the man. A process that left his arms aching since his hair took forever to clean, and he had to prevent him from trying to put everything in his mouth. Just because the soap smelled like citrus didn't mean it was edible.

Then he had to teach him how to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush they kept, which became complicated after Sai tried eating the tooth paste and he had to stop him. Twice. Next came the near hour long process of drying his hair. His mother had a hair dryer, but even with that the luscious locks made it seem like he was drying a mattress. Just how did he manage to keep himself so well kept in an era where bathing wasn't exactly as easy as it was today, or cleaner for that matter?

Thankfully he didn't fidget much when disinfecting and putting a band aid on his hip. It would heal soon enough. Then there was getting to bed.

He was exhausted, and was entirely grateful it was Sunday. No school and he was free from Go for the day. Though despite all this, he lay awake with Sai right next to him. He didn't exactly want him on the floor, and his bed could fit two. So he stared at the other man trying to figure out just what happened. He was obviously back among the living, but with no memory of anything. Not even basic human skills. His only form of communicating so far was saying his name, that strange sigh, and small sounds of discomfort. His adult mind could grasp things easily, which made things more tolerable, but it was still tiring.

"Hikaru." Sai said slowly.

"Yeah Sai?" he responded knowing he could barely understand him.

"Haahh." He said with a smile, gently tugging at his blond bangs again.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you too." Hikaru mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe when he woke, he would run to his grandpa's and get those clothes. After that he would probably have to take Sai out to get something that fit. What a joy that would be.

..:.:.:..

Sai watched as Hikaru closed his eyes and breathed softly. The sight made him calm, and he watched contently. Maybe if he did the same, he would feel how Hikaru did, so he tried.

Everything was dark, that was odd. Not vibrant like everything around him. A long time passed before a new feeling overtook him. He wasn't sure if he should resist or not, but it didn't hurt so he welcomed it. Then, the sights met him again, only not as sharp as they were before. He didn't see much, only Hikaru, smiling and what he knew of as the game of Go in front of him. Sai was there as well. It was a bit odd, seeing himself from a distance, but he knew he was there. They played for a long time, and both were happy.

..:.:.:..

Hikaru awoke before Sai, and rubbed his eyes as he looked down at the still sleeping man. He made sure to be as quiet as possible as he slipped out of bed and began taking off his pajamas. He really wasn't sure if he should leave him or not. He _had_ to get him some clothes, but who knows how he'd react if he saw Hikaru wasn't there. Well, better to hurry as fast as he could then.

Mitsuko poked her head from the kitchen just as Hikaru sped by.

"Honey, what on earth are you in such a hurry for? Aren't you going to eat some breakfast? Or better yet lunch, you never sleep in this late. And speaking of late, where were you? You didn't call o-"

He skidded to a halt and turned, jogging in place. "I-er-uh- I think I dropped my wallet. Gotta find it ASAP! Gotta run, see you later mom!"

Before his mother could get another word in, he already had his shoes on and was speeding out the door. The faster he got to his grandpa's house the better.

Heihachi certainly wasn't expecting to see his grandson speeding like a wanted criminal down the block and to his house that day as he breathed in some fresh air out a window.

"Ah! Hikaru, what brings you here today?" he called fondly. Really, at his age he should get a car or at least a bike with all the running around he does.

Hikaru's run slowed to a walk as he neared the front door.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you had any old clothes. You see… I have a friend who isn't all that fortunate and needs some new ones. I would have given him some of mine but he's a bit bigger." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it would do.

"Oh, helping out those in need now? Ever since you went back to playing Go you've really been doing such nice things for people." The old man chuckled. "I see, come on in. I'll see what I've got. Oh I've got some tea in the kitchen, go help yourself. Heh, decided to try one of them English brands for a change, good stuff. You should try it."

"Er, right. Thanks." Hikaru nodded then made his way to the kitchen, slightly curious as to what an English brand of tea would taste like. Thought he house was pretty traditional, he couldn't help but smirk at the modern counters and Western styled table and chairs. After taking a sip of the dark tea, he had to admit it was pretty good.

A full 2 cups later his grandfather returned with a bundle of clothing.

"You know, back in my day I wasn't as short as I look now ya know. Oh no, I was quite the lady charmer too. Hope your friend will like these. I may not be as hip as you young kids claim, but I'm sure your friend will look pretty dashing in these. Ah, let me get a bag. Don't need you spilling everything on the pavement."

"Right, thanks!" Hikaru smiled as he waited another minute for his grandfather to return with two large garbage bags. After placing them clothes in one bag then placing that in the other, he made his way back home, speeding down the street and hoping Sai hadn't woken up yet.

Reaching his house in record time, Hikaru slumped against the door frame and breathed heavily, a metallic taste in his mouth. His stomach wasn't exactly empty, but it still wasn't easy doing so much running around with such a limited energy supply. He took a moment to catch his breath and calm his heart before entering his home.

"I'm home! Found my wallet!" he called, his mother didn't answer. Maybe she went to the store or something. After making his way up the stairs, he opened his door to see Sai still slumbering under his sheets. His face was contorted with discomfort and Hikaru was by his side in a second.

"Sai, hey, wake up!"

The man's eyes clenched then slowly opened as Hikaru shook him awake. Sai smiled and gently tugged at his friend's bangs.

"Haahh, Hi...karu."

Smiling in return, Hikaru allowed the man his newfound habit and pulled back to show off the bag.

"I got you some clothes, now you don't have to go around in my underwear. Isn't that great?"

"Haahh."

"Yeah I figured as much. Now, let's see what grandpa decided to donate. Though I doubt you'd complain."

Sai watched as he opened the bag and began spreading each piece of clothing on the bed and some on the floor. It had been more than he expected, though perhaps that was a good thing. There was a simple grey yukata, a few shirts which were mostly button down, a few pairs of slacks, what looked like a pair of matching jackets to the slacks, and some jogging pants.

Great, this would defiantly be enough to last him, maybe he could hold off the shopping trip. Now that he thought about it taking a grown man with the mind of a newborn to some place like a mall wasn't a good idea. Speaking of such, just how was he going to dress him?

Girls must be geniuses at this stuff since they play with all those dolls, they'd know exactly what to do with Sai. With all that hair he may as well be a flesh covered oversized doll.

Sai picked up the shirt lain over his knees and chewed on the collar.

Something told him this would be harder than it already seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Resurrection

Chapter 3

Sai pulled and prodded at the new 'clothes' Hikaru placed on him. Jogging pants he recalled. It was a complicated word, so he chose to remember it instead of trying to say it. Bit by bit, he began to learn about the things around him based off of Hikaru repeating what they were and repeating it until he said yes or no. Talking as he called it was a strange thing. Just like Hikaru, he could make more sounds if he tried. It was hard, but he got the hang of it. Yes meant he wanted, liked, or agreed with something. No meant the opposite. Saying yes was easy. "Hai" was much like his "Haahh" anyway.

Right now, Hikaru had a 'cup of ramen'.

"Raaamen." Sai slowly, getting the feeling of the word.

"Great! Yeah, ramen. You eat ramen. Eat, eat." Hikaru used a pair of sticks to pick up the ramen and place it in his mouth. The noodles slithered into his mouth and he chewed before swallowing. Hikaru paused before taking a small amount and holding them up.

"Open your mouth." He said before demonstrating.

Seeing that he didn't exactly understand, he rolled his eyes and placed the cup on the floor next to him. With his now free hand, he pried Sai's mouth open and placed the ramen inside.

"Now, suck em' up!" he demonstrated once again with his own small amount and Sai followed suit. Once again he paused before deciding to do what he did before, only with his mouth open. He didn't look happy about doing it, so Sai figured it best to try. Hikaru smiled and gently closed his mouth with his still free hand and Sai continued to chew. The formerly solid ramen became mushy.

Right before he was going to spit it out, Hikaru did that thing again that made his throat bulge a little. Sai tried to swallow, but it got caught in his throat and he gagged. Hikaru immediately snatched up the small trash bin not too far away and placed it under him. The mushy substance followed by spit fell into the bag and Hikaru looked away, making the same face he did before chewing with his mouth open.

"Eh, well, you got part of it right. Just not the choking part. I think I'll finish the rest of the noodles and you can drink the broth. It'll be just like soup. That ought to be good for ya."

After wiping his mouth with something he called tissue, Hikaru finished the noodles much faster than he previously had been eating. Maybe when he could manage eating, he could do the same. Slowly, Hikaru took a small sip of the stuff and swallowed.

Sai wasn't sure if he could manage, but with his friend's guiding hands he managed a small amount. They repeated the process before Sai could do it by himself. With all of the liquid gone, he smiled. Hikaru smiled as well before embracing him just like when he first saw him.

"You did it."

..:.:.:..

Hikaru suddenly had a new respect for every parent on the planet. Having Sai like this was hard enough, but having to deal with a screaming baby day and night? It must have been a nightmare for his mother. And this was only the beginning. So far he'd dressed him, fed him, what was next diaper changing?

Oh. Maybe it was.

Suddenly panicked, Hikaru stared at his carpeted floor in worry. Yep, defiantly a nightmare. Well, adults wore diapers didn't they? Well, if they had some sort of bladder problem. He remembered finding something in the bathroom as a kid that belonged to his mom, that was like a diaper wasn't it? Or, maybe it was something else. He doubted it could help in Sai's case. He'd just have to be on the lookout. For now, he had to figure out just what to do with his friend's memory.

He remembered his name that was for sure. But that seemed to be it. And with his speech set to baby talk, there wasn't any way he'd be finding out soon. Would he really have to buy a bunch of pre-school books? Or worse yet play the role of a school teacher?

The image of Hikaru with glasses in a classroom and Sai sitting in one of the student's seats gave him a small chuckle. Regardless, Sai was his friend, and he'd do anything to help him. Even if it meant… potty training.

Scratch that. It was because Sai was _Sai_ that he'd do it. He doubted he could put up with this from someone like Waya as much as it shamed him to admit.

Thinking of his friend suddenly opened a flood gate of unthought-of problems. Today was Sunday; he'd have to see Waya tomorrow. There was school and a visit to the Go association after that. There was no way he could leave Sai on his own for that long. And it wasn't like he had a spare uniform that would fit the man. And that long hair would defiantly be noticed by someone. And there was no way he'd cut it. It was trouble to deal with, but he couldn't bring himself to. Maybe a braid would do… but he couldn't braid! And anything short of a rope would snap if he tried putting it in a ponytail. A spare shoe string might do.

But even with his appearance taken care of his general knowledge about Earth was down to zero! What to do?

Hikaru flopped on his side, his arm hitting the side of his bed. Another reason he had to respect parents. And there was no way he could find something like a baby sitter. Maybe he should have followed Waya's example and gotten a place of his own. He was old enough now. If he had one, he could spend the entire day with Sai and bring him up to speed on reality. Soon enough, his mother would find out about his hidden guest and there'd be some pretty unanswerable questions thrown at him.

He watched as Sai stared right back at him as though waiting for him to tell him something.

"Hey Sai, you think you're up for learning basic communication skills?"

"Haahh."

Hikaru sighed. "Close enough."

..:.:.:..

"I l-like raaamen." Sai said slowly. Hikaru had been doing his best in trying to teach him how to speak properly. So far the only thing he had mastered was saying what he did and didn't like. He liked the ramen he fed him. The sky was dark just like when he first awakened, and he brought up another cup of the ramen. This time he managed to properly eat it, and he even had a cup of water to go with it. Though he did have a now feeling after consuming it all. It was strange, and he sort of wanted to comply with it. He placed his hands down on where the feeling came from to see if it would stop.

Hikaru watched him curiously then paled.

"H-hey Sai. You uh… you feeling ok?"

Sai grasped the other's hand and placed it where his hand was previously. His cheeks flared the brightest of reds and he pulled Sai to a stand. They walked quickly to the bathroom and Hikaru paced before calming himself.

"O-ok. S-sai. I need you. I mean. Oh you don't know what I'm saying anyway. Uh. U-um. Oh... um… Damn."

He paced once more before snapping his fingers. Then looked just as he did a few seconds ago. Whatever this feeling was, it must have been something worth paying attention to.

"Sai. Do this."

..:.:.:..

A/N: Cut short because I'm not sure if this would rate an M or not. And I want to keep this as T as possible… well, Metal Gear was rated T wasn't it? Or… ugh. I also learned that males feel different when they have to pee than females, so I honestly am taking a guess at how they react.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank the wonderful _esama_ for giving me the motivation and inspiration for writing this. I started before I read _Watch and Learn_ and _Trial and Error_, but once I started I had to put this on pause to read the entirety of them both. If you haven't already go read them. For someone whose native language isn't English, she(?) does a great job.

Also, I don't know a lick about Go or Japanese culture… modern laws and such mainly. So if you see any errors do let me know. Anime/manga isn't a good source to rely on facts about Japanese life, so I'll mainly be pulling most likely wrong answers from random searching. This is going to be a wall of text sort of chapter, sorry.

Resurrection

Chapter 4

It was nearing 10:00pm and Hikaru wished time would just stand still for a few days. That would be enough to teach Sai the basics of survival and being quiet. But apparently such luck wasn't on his side. It took a good 30 minutes, but he managed to somewhat teach him how to use the bathroom. Maybe he'd buy his mother a giant gold and diamond trophy. She deserved it. With the money he collected from Go, he could manage it someday. Still, what he managed was better than potentially ruining his carpet.

Why couldn't Sai have memory loss like in video games or manga? They still knew everything about life, even extra stuff like advanced math! Not forgetting how to eat or live like someone well past their toddler years. Reality sucked.

Sai snuggled his head against the top of Hikaru's own, apparently taking some sort of comfort in the softness.

Well, it didn't suck that bad since he could keep his mentor as well as best friend happy. Yet still…

His greatest concern at the moment was figuring out what to do tomorrow. Mainly with the grown man leaning against him as they both sat on the bed. Being in an adult body, the usual sleep that came over small children didn't seem to be happening, so he stared at random things. Hikaru wasn't tired either. Mentally drained from a day's worth of trying to keep Sai from making trouble, but not exactly tired.

There was no way he could stay here. It was only due to his mother's rather submissive nature that he could avoid having to eat dinner with her. There was also the prospect of finding some abandoned place, but he just knew he'd hurt himself given he did try to slide against cement.

Though, he didn't exactly have to go to school. He was doing well so far. He could improve, but one day wouldn't kill him. But he still had that interview…and a match with another pro for some visiting American magazine. That could take hours depending on who showed up.

"Sai, what do you think we should do?" he asked.

Of course Sai gave his usual response. It was almost endearing to see him trying to speak people. His old self was childish too. Maybe that's why he didn't mind so much. Seeing a grown man pout like a child and huff angrily really did a number on one's view of another.

A sharp pain began working inside his head. Great, now he was getting a headache from thinking too hard. But what else could he do?

It was getting late, and unlike last time he couldn't stay up until dawn to teach his friend how to live. Deciding to take a shower in the morning, he stood and prompted Sai to get on his new, official side by the window. After slipping in next to him, he smiled gently and placed his fingers over his friend's eyes.

"Sleep."

As far as he knew, Sai didn't open his eyes for the rest of the night.

..:.:.:..

Is that what sleep was? Closing your eyes until you felt comfortable and seeing things funny?

It took much longer than last time, but this time he saw more than just Hikaru and him. He remembered all the new things he saw and learned. He didn't understand it all, but the idea was still there. He didn't know why he had to eat, but he knew he had to or else Hikaru wouldn't have shown him how. There must have been a lot he didn't know as well. Hikaru would suddenly stop telling him things and just look at nothing until he showed him something else. In his sleep, he saw Hikaru looking the way he usually did before telling him something, he wanted to see him smile again. He wrapped his arms around him and held him. Hikaru laughed and said something he didn't exactly understand, but returned the embrace.

This time, he talked for a long time, most of it not making any sense, but he did hear his name and something regarding his clothing. He had helped him put on everything he brought in. Everything was soft and warm. He liked it. It was much better than not having anything and being on the cold ground.

The image of go suddenly resurfaced at the thought of that time. It was a strange and complex thing, but like being with Hikaru, it made perfect sense. He knew what all the coordinates meant, he knew where to place his black or white stone, and he knew all the terms related to placing the stones down at certain places, yet; something was missing in that knowledge.

Hikaru would know, something told him he knew. The images of Go somehow became Hikaru's smiling face. He was talking again, but he didn't understand a word of it. It was nice just to see him like that regardless. It made him feel at ease.

Random scenarios played through his mind, all somehow involving either or both Go and Hikaru. Sai wasn't sure if they were happening at the moment, or in some other place. However, he did know he didn't ever want them to stop.

..:.:.:..

Morning came all too soon and Hikaru blindly patted his hand around to shut the buzzing alarm clock up. Until the sunlight didn't hurt his eyes, he slowly opened and closed them. After a large yawn and even larger stretch, he looked down to his side to see his companion awakening to the offending sound as well. He didn't seem that happy about it either.

"Good morning sleepy head." Hikaru shook his hand to free the strands of hair that had somehow gotten wrapped around his fingers. "What did you _do _to your hair to keep it so perfect? The most I've seen with my mom is her hair rollers."

Sai simply responded by blinking tiredly.

"Oh well, time to get up then. I guess school is out for today then. As much as I don't want to ditch, I can't leave you here by yourself. Mom should be getting up too. Maybe to make me something to eat on the way to school. Well, guess what Sai, I had a dream. Something that could work today! Do ya want to hear it?"

Hikaru stared at his friend knowing he couldn't understand him, but it was still nice talking to him. Sort of how people have full conversations with babies. Not a clue in the world as to what hookers or financial status' are, but they always know how to respond.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. So, I had been pacing my room and the idea came to me, why not take you out? It'd be good for you to see the world ya know? You look like you're 20 something, so not many people will question why I'm not in school I guess. Well… I am only 16, but lots of kids ditch at that age right? Ah but anyway, I we could hang out until the day is over, maybe come back here for a moment, but I can still teach you about the world! Just gotta hope nobody I know sees me."

There was no way he could skip going to the Go association. He was getting _paid_ to have that game and interview. And it was important to get as much cash as he could just in case something crazy popped up, like trying to figure out how to make a living with Sai. The guy was practically the literal definition of a man-child and it was his duty to take care of him.

"So whaddaya say? I could go to that book store I saw one day and get you some learning books. Not really fun talking and you don't know what I'm talking about."

Sai was fully awake now, and moved to sit up. When Hikaru smiled he smiled as well, tugging at his golden blonde bangs. Bangs that needed a touch up because his roots were beginning to show.

"Heh, looks like you're ready. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. And…" Hikaru sighed. "Let's hope you can start using the bathroom on your own soon."

Getting downstairs and out the door had been easier than Hikaru had expected. After sneaking a glance to his mother at the stove, he quickly retreated back up the stairs and managed to help Sai get down them. It took a few minutes, but it was better than the first night when the man could barely walk. And as they say, it's easier to move downward than up.

After rushing out the house, claiming he needed to leave out early, Hikaru guided Sai down the street as fast as possible and to a route that was less convenient, but still lead to the train station.

It was a bit odd, seeing Sai outside of his traditional clothing and makeup. His skin wasn't as picture perfect as before, and his lips were a soft pink, though slightly chapped. Maybe he'd buy him some foundation and purple lipstick just for the fun of it. The white, button down shirt and black slacks would have looked a bit old fashioned on anyone else, but Sai looked great in it. Sort of like a model. Even for a guy, Hikaru had to admit Sai was damn good looking. Though the rest of his appearance was a bit off from the rest. First had been the brown shoes on his feet. Thankfully Hikaru had a huge growth spurt since his disappearance and his only pair of dress shoes fit the other man's feet somewhat tightly. He would have to make sure to buy him some of his own along with something aside from his grandfather's clothes.

Another anomaly among his appearance was the shoe lace used to tie his flowing locks, which took a near 30 minutes just to brush into something that wasn't a tangled mess, into a high pony tail. All that hair would be trouble if allowed to flow freely. Though he did take care to hide the ends in order to make it like some sort of extra durable scrunchie. Compared to how some of the people his age chose to dress, he'd say Sai looked pretty normal.

"Alright, Sai pay attention. Those," Hikaru pointed to the buildings around him. "are houses. Houses good."

Their slowed walk to the train station continued at such a pace, Hikaru pointed at things, tried his best to explain them, and laughed when Sai repeated. With most student's already at school, the station wasn't as packed at it usually was by the time Hikaru got there. Sai did get a few glances, mainly from women, but Hikaru did his best to ignore them and continued his 'Life Lessons'. It was almost hilarious seeing Sai stare out in wonder at everything around him. He did the same thing as a spirit, only with his previous knowledge of, well, Earth it wasn't too much of a shock after time.

By the time they reached the book store, Sai had began to get even more looks from questioning eyes. Childish behavior for one with such natural beauty and stature Sai had wasn't exactly common. Thankfully, people kept their mouths shut and continued with their day.

It was approaching noon by the time Hikaru purchased all the books he found necessary and a new pair of shoes for Sai. Keeping him quiet was one thing, but having to answer to the store salesman about everything was a bit tiresome.

Some would have called it quick thinking at the time, but Hikaru would forever call it a slip of the tongue when he claimed Sai had mental retardation. It was the most severe case of amnesia he had ever seen, not being 'slow'. But it still earned him a sympathetic look and less of a confused stare.

The excuse also seemed to work at the local department store. Now Sai had a few nice shirts to go with the two pairs of jeans. Hikaru even decided to get some more comfortable jogging pants and shorts so he wouldn't have to keep wearing the same ones over and over.

His hair was a whole different problem. As soon as he discovered the rather odd sounding 'Sally' beauty supply, he and Sai were near bombarded with stares and whispers. Hikaru for his two toned and well kept hair, and Sai for his hair in general.

After once again explaining his official yet false situation, the store clerk who managed to snag him first seemed more envious than sympathetic. Hikaru wondered just how his mother managed keeping up her appearance with so much stuff to choose from. He had no clue what was the difference between Revlon Reconstructing and Shiseido Moisturizing shampoo. It all did the same thing didn't it? Hikaru was positive whatever Sai used was long gone and probably not even makeable anymore, but it must have been high quality.

Either way he would have to buy a few bottles of it so Hikaru went with a generally more affordable brand. Hopefully his hair quality wouldn't deteriorate. Then there came the brushes, combs, sprays, and accessories Hikaru was sure he needed to keep his hair from flying everywhere and eventually get caught in a tree. Thankfully the clerk had also shown him how to braid Sai's hair, making it much easier to keep managed.

By the time Hikaru had bought everything his friend could possibly need during his secret stay in his room, he was exhausted. They still had time before school ended, so Hikaru found a nice park table with a bench to sit in, their bags placed in front of his knees and Sai by his side. Hikaru chuckled to himself. Here he was taking his friend on a shopping spree when he himself hadn't gotten any new anything for months.

Sai looked in amazement at all the colors on the page before him. Hikaru decided it would be best to start with a children's language book. Getting the grown man to speak even somewhat properly was his first priority. Manners would just have to come later. Things seemed to be looking as though he would need to take his friend to the Go association, but he wasn't sure just yet.

At home, he could undress him and get him to read his books. Or at least have him look at all the colorful pages. There was no way he could memorize even part of the language book in less than 4 hours, but if Sai could at least get master a few syllables of speech without him there, it would make a world of a difference.

Trying to explain what words meant was an odd experience in itself. Sure _Hikaru_ knew what it meant, but to someone who's main vocabulary was "Yes, no, Hikaru, Hah." It may have been gibberish. This was going to be a long week and he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not sure if I want to make this into a pairing or not. Sai's behavior will follow that of a child, though without the hindrances a normal child would have since he is an adult. So no puberty and the like. But in the future, I'm not sure how that will develop. Yes? No?

Resurrection

Chapter 5

Hikaru's heart was pounding. Perhaps he should have come home an hour before school let out, not afterwards. There were too many people at the station who knew him, and the looks Sai got because of his abnormally long braid made it harder to hide. Sai didn't seem to mind, he just stood in wonder at all the people around him. This resulted in him deciding to skip the first train and wait for another.

The next problem was sneaking inside his home, getting upstairs with all the stuff he and Sai held, making sure Sai was completely immersed in his books, and getting right back out to go to the Go association. Easier said than done. First he had to take Sai's shoes off for him and carry them in one hand, and balance Sai with the other. Granted, Sai had only gone up a flight of stairs once, but really it shouldn't have taken that long. Thankfully whatever his mother had been cooking required her full attention at the stove and made loud sizzling and popping noises. He also heard the sound of the television, maybe she decided to take up TV cooking.

There had also come the problem of trying to get Sai to go back to the book he first handed him. He managed to undress the man, put him in a comfortable pair of jogging pants, but no matter what, Sai seemed antsy. Maybe he wanted to go back out, but in his condition that was out of the question. He nearly had a panic attack when Sai tried to get vocal about it, but his hands clamped firmly over his mouth put an end to that. It took a bit of coaxing, but he eventually did it, and slipped out the house just as quietly as he entered.

With only 10 minutes to spare. Hikaru made it to the Go association building and was currently leaning against a wall trying to steady his breath. Maybe he'd ask Waya just how the whole moving out process went. This was too much to handle.

..:.:.:..

Sai didn't like how Hikaru kept wanting to get him to read, but after looking to the "book" and smiling, Sai gave in. It had to be important if Hikaru kept making him do it. The book was interesting. It had lots of things that he saw only they looked different. The houses weren't exactly like how they looked, but with more lines to them. He still knew it was a house, though. Apparently there were lots of ways to make sounds like Hikaru and the other's did. He somewhat managed to learn the words on the pages, but not a lot. He wanted to try them aloud, but Hikaru didn't like it at all. It wasn't like in the place with all the people, he couldn't make a sound either. Maybe that was only when the sky wasn't bright and he was with him.

Hikaru wasn't with him. It made him sad, but Hikaru wouldn't allow him to go with him no matter how much he tried to get him to. Before he left, he held him for just a moment before smiling and leaving. That was enough to let Sai know that this was important. Maybe the book would keep him occupied for the time being. It wasn't like Hikaru would be gone forever. Could he leave him forever? That couldn't be the case… No. He smiled, and smiling was a good thing. And in his room he was safe. All he had to do was wait. For now, he would concentrate on trying to make sounds, even if he couldn't make them before Hikaru got back.

..:.:.:..

Three hours. It took three whole hours for that game to finish, along with the interview. Hikaru didn't swear much and was generally against it, but a curse rolled off his tongue as he rushed home. He was near panicking again at the thought of Sai possibly doing something stupid or, worst case scenario, alerting his mother.

"I-I'm home!" Hikaru called, heading straight to his room.

He nearly flung his door open as his eyes did a wild dance to make sure everything was alright. But there Sai was, laying on his stomach on the floor with a book in hand.

"Welcoome. Hikaru." He said awkwardly.

A sigh of relief escaped Hikaru's lips and he nearly collapsed right on top of Sai. As steadily as possible, he lowered himself to a sitting position and hugged his back. Both happy to see that he was alright and nothing had gone wrong. The small greeting had been a bonus as well.

"I was worried about you. I could barely concentrate on my game." Hikaru said quietly as he sat back up. As he did, a grumbling sound emitted loudly from Sai's stomach and he looked troubled.

After a moment, he sat up and rubbed his stomach with a worried expression. It was then when Hikaru noticed Sai had a different book than last time, it was an alphabet book.

"Ah, food. I've been so busy I didn't even think to get you anything. Hold on. I'll be right back, and we can go over that book when I get back, alright?"

"Haah. No." Sai responded sadly.

"Eat, eat time. Don't worry, I'll be right back." Hikaru smiled and slipped his way out of his room to retrieve enough food for the both of them. Now that he thought about it he didn't eat all day either. All that running around really distracted him.

"I'm uh, gonna eat in my room again. I need to study." He said to his mother as she concentrated on the kitchen television. She had been doing that a lot since they got the thing.

"Alright honey. Just don't spill anything." She said as though she didn't even care.

Hikaru picked up the tray he normally used when carrying food to his room and made an extra large bowl of miso soup along with a plate of rice. He'd try to get a little of the white solid down Sai's throat, but most of the soup was going to Sai. Balancing both along with a large glass of juice, he made his way back. Maybe he would get some straws as well, it would make drinking much easier for the man.

Upon re-entering his room, he gently placed the food items on the floor and invited Sai to sit next to him. Though he generally ate with chopsticks, he figured it would also be easier to use a spoon for rice. Teaching another how to eat wouldn't be a walk in the park either.

Sai looked at the food longingly and Hikaru smiled. Taking the spoon in his hand, he decided to start with the rice first. By taking Sai's hand into his, he manually helped the man eat small bites. He gagged a bit, but managed to get some of it down. A large improvement over the other day. After a small dent had been placed in the pile, he moved onto the soup. Of course, Sai managed that down well. The small bits of tofu and other extras his mother placed in were easy enough to go down his throat.

"See Sai, you're learning. I bet by tomorrow you may even be able to do some of this by yourself." Hikaru offered the glass of orange juice and helped the man drink it. After a small burp, Hikaru rolled his eyes and figured he was done with his share. There was still enough for him, which he finished at triple speed it took for Sai.

"Ok Sai, so you want to learn about the alphabet huh? No problem, I'll see what I can teach you in one night. You should be able to understand a bit on your own when I leave out tomorrow. I still remember my alphabet song ya know? I'll teach it to you so you won't have such a hard time learning how to talk."

Seeing as how he never completed his own Saturday homework, he decided to read it aloud as he did it in order to compare it to Sai's book. Though nearly everything in his books was kanji or katakana, he figured he could still relate it to the hiragana. It could be only be described as heartwarming seeing Sai's looks of realization and understanding when explaining the book to him.

After his own homework had been completed, he did indeed teach Sai the alphabet song. As embarrassing as it was, he made sure to sing in lower tones, but loud enough for Sai to get the message. Sai's singing voice was terrible, but at least he could understand it. Maybe Hikaru would teach him numbers the next night. But for now, he needed to get some sleep. Seeing as how he still had a few hours to go before his usual bed time, he decided to get Sai cleaned up so he wouldn't have to deal with it later. And it was better to comfort Sai before leaving rather than having to rush in the morning.

Things had gone much better in the bathroom. Though he still had to, reluctantly but willing to, watch him use the bathroom, he didn't have to actively help him either. Maybe next time he could go by himself. He wasn't eating or drinking a lot, which hindered the average chances one went anyway. But Hikaru knew that would change eventually.

After Sai attempted to eat the bar of soap, Hikaru had to clean him himself, again. Maybe he should let him taste the soap one day, then it would make teaching him basic hygiene much easier. His hair was slightly easier to maintain. He washed, conditioned, dried, then braided it. It was work, but the lovely strawberry and flower smell assured his hair would remain fresh and nice smelling for quite awhile. It wasn't like he was really going anywhere, so there was no need to use half a bottle of shampoo and conditioner every day. The saleswoman also gave him a small bottle of some kind of oil since he bought so many bottles. Never had he seen hair gleam quite the way Sai's did.

"You know, you really a piece of work." Hikaru said quietly as he laid on his side, facing Sai.

"I like rice." Sai said in return.

Hikaru fought and failed to stifle a small laugh. Sai smiled as well.

"You're trouble, but it's worth it. Goodnight Sai." Hikaru mumbled, then placed his fingers on his friend's eyelids.

Sai willingly closed his eyes in response.

"Sleep, Hikaru." The older man said.

His smile broadened and Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, sleep Sai."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've decided I hate the last chapter. I re-read it, and I kept using He over and over, and my pacing was horrible, the whole thing felt rushed despite spending quite some time on it. Hopefully this one will turn out better. Also, thanks for all of your feedback everyone.

I would also like to point out a mistake I made. I didn't know the legal driving age for Japan, so I went by the American one. If what I read was right, it's 18 not 16. Oh well. I may change it sooner or later. This story was harder to write than I thought. Sai doesn't know what things are specifically. Like Soap, utensils, or materials. But unless I'm writing in Hikaru's POV, it's hard to make it seem as though he doesn't know what it is without using a specific. Forgive me for using them anyway.

Resurrection

Chapter 6

Hikaru awoke to the smell of fruit and comfortable warmth. It felt nice, very nice even though the sound of his alarm blared in his ear. Upon opening his eyes, he found Sai still asleep in front of him, his braid managed to snake its way over his shoulder and between his and Hikaru's stomach. Hikaru smiled at the sight and grudgingly got out of bed, yawning as he did so. Now that Sai was back, he really hated that he decided to attend high school.

After his breakdown, he thought about how lonely it would be just spending his non Go related hours alone. Sure, he had other friends to be with, but they just didn't have the same connection he and Sai had. Sai was like a younger brother, but at the same time an older one. He was his mentor, and without a male figure in the house, he sometimes even acted the way one's father did. In short, Sai was like a part of his family, but a friend as well.

It was very unfortunate he couldn't exactly just drop out of school without a few questions from his friends, family, and even those at the Go association.

"Ah well, guess I just gotta deal with you. Time to wake up, Sai." Hikaru gently shook Sai's shoulder until the other's eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Hey there, time to wake up. C'mon, I have to go to school and _you_ have to learn some stuff too. I can't be the only one forced to keep my face in a book. Lucky for you I don't have another match in a few days, so I can come right back home."

Sai mumbled nonsense as he slid from under the covers and managed to get into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"That's right, get up sleepy head. C'mon, let's get ready." Hikaru said, smiling gently as he took his friend's hand and led him to the bathroom. After assisting in washing Sai's face and brushing his teeth, he left, instructing Sai to try and use the bathroom by himself. After hearing the toilet flush, and water running, Hikaru re-entered and put on his brightest smile seeing that there wasn't a mess in sight. Sai stood by the sink and made another nonsensical sound as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Aww great you did it! Now as long as you don't try to eat any more soap, you can probably get ready without me… but I guess getting dressed might still be a problem. Even I button up my shirt wrong sometimes. Oh well, come on, let's get you back to my room while _I_ get ready."

After closing his door and making his way back to the bathroom, Hikaru slumped forward with his head in his arms on the sink. Work, school, and taking care of his friend who was more like his son now was going to drive him crazy. Maybe he should ask those teen moms or dads for advice.

Not like it would help that much. He was dealing with a grown man not an actual baby. Perhaps Sai was a toddler now. He could walk, talk, and do some things by himself. His drifting thoughts made him chuckle in his arms.

"I suppose it can't be helped. What's now is now, and I just gotta, um, grow him up I guess." With that resolve in mind, Hikaru shot up to look himself right in the eyes in the mirror. He would get through this, he'd save up some ore money, then he'd move out. Thanks to his lack of interest in anime and manga, his personal stash had grown immensely over the months. He couldn't buy a house of his own, but a small apartment would work.

Hikaru watched himself smile and nodded. Things would look up very soon.

..:.:.:..

Sai looked over the pages from the alphabet book and mumbled the song Hikaru taught him last night. It was catchy, and fun to say when looking at the words on the pages. He couldn't understand the other books just yet, but he would try after Hikaru showed him what to do. Right as he turned another page, Hikaru emerged in the room with something to drink and something white wrapped in some clear material.

"Hey, figured you could try a small breakfast before I go. You usually don't eat until I get home, and I don't want you to starve, so here!" the smaller boy said as he sat next to him and took the material off the white thing.

"This is a rice ball. Rice. Ball. Eat rice ball." He said slowly as he took a bite and handed it to Sai. Carefully, Sai accepted and tried to eat the thing like he did the other things he had been fed. After chewing a small bit and swallowing, this time without feeling any pain, Hikaru's eyes practically lit up as he smiled.

"Heeey there you go. You did it! Good thing we had a few of these left. Here, drink this. Water. Drink, water." He said while pointing to the cup in his hand.

So, apparently eating was when you chewed something and swallowed, and drinking was just swallowing. Hikaru watched carefully when he started his small meal. By the time he finished there was a bit of the water on his chest, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind. Instead he nodded and took some tissue to wipe it away.

"Great. Well, I still have a bit of time before I gotta go, so I'll go over some of the alphabet with you, it'll make reading easier. Here, let's try..." Hikaru reached over to the bag with books still inside and pulled out a thin, but large book. "This one! It's something simple, and his has pictures for everything. It's about the rainbow, all the colors ya know? Maybe I can find you a dictionary sometime. Then you could learn a ton of stuff!"

Most of Hikaru's ranting fell on deaf ears since Sai couldn't understand a single thing, but he never tired of simply watching and listening.

After a long, warm embrace, Hikaru left once more. In a way, it was his signaling that he'd be gone for awhile. The waits were never all that fun. He did manage to get a few pages in with the new book, but every time he saw anything that reminded him of Hikaru he'd get distracted. The darkness of the words reminded him of the dark sky when Hikaru found him. The yellow of the 'sun' made him think of Hikaru's yellow hair. Even the book itself brought his mind back to that wonderful day of going out and seeing all those new things.

Sai knew Hikaru would be back, but every time he thought of him things seemed to take forever. He didn't notice, but eventually his thoughts drifted to the point of him slumping on the floor and falling asleep. Hikaru's name quietly rolling off his tongue, and his eyes seeing nothing but a kind face with pretty green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my. So many favorites and alerts. Thank you all for actually bothering with this. I wanted to try something a bit different in this chapter, hope you all forgive me. I've also decided not to have any pairings for the time being. I'm still unsure about making an alternative story for yaoi or keeping everything platonic.

Late reply to Me-Anne: That's gonna be trouble for me, and I'm still deciding if I am gonna bring Sai to the association or not. I mean, he's got no records whatsoever and I'm not gonna pull off some typical movie plot where he can get an ID no problem and everything is grand potato crisps.

Resurrection

Chapter 7

Hikaru's mind was a whirlwind of chaos once school _finally _let out and he finished his cleaning duties. All throughout the day he considered skipping a class at some point to rush home and check on Sai. Was he ok? Did he hurt himself? Did his mother find him? Did he have to use the bathroom? He had to find a new home for his friend and fast.

So caught up in his thoughts, he nearly ran into a certain friend he hadn't had the chance to see in awhile since they decided to go to different schools and his duties with Sai took up most of his time.

"Hi-ka-ru!" a female voice enunciated as soon as he stepped off of the crowded train.

Hikaru looked up in surprise to see angry brown eyes glaring him down just a few feet away.

"A-Akari! What are you doing here?"

The young woman's glare intensified at the question causing Hikaru to flinch slightly.

"What am I doing here? Is that all you can say? I haven't seen you in a week! And we're neighbors! Where have you been? You don't call or even drop by anymore!"

"I-uh, well. I've been kind of busy. You know, Go stuff?" seeing the digital clock on the train schedule, Hikaru mentally cursed and looked to find the closest exit. He didn't have time to stand around.

"Don't give me that! I actually ran into one of your Go friends and they said they barely see you! I hope you're not gonna start acting weird like you did that one time. And you haven't given me that supposed Pro lesson you promised me last-"

"Look! Akari-" he paused to lower his voice and apologized. "Look. Something's come up and it's pretty personal. I can't talk right now and I promise that when everything gets straightened out I'll gladly give you 2 lessons. Maybe treat you to lunch after, but I really, really gotta go alright?"

Akari looked hurt for a second before schooling her features and nodding. "Um, alright. If you…say so."

Before rushing off, Hikaru turned and grabbed both of her hands, causing her to blush slightly.

"Seriously, I'm sorry ok? Bet on the promise. Later!"

The girl didn't even get a chance to respond as her childhood friend disappeared in a crowd of heads. Looking down at her hand, she sighed and continued on her own way.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! That took too much time. Maybe I should have gotten someone else to do my cleaning. Then I could have gotten to the store faster. " Hikaru said under his breath after a few minutes of running home. It was spring time, and though there was a breeze he was beginning to burn up in his school uniform. Really why did their shirts have to have such thick material?

As soon as he arrived at his door, he tried his best to swallow his nervousness and go inside as though nothing was wrong.

"I'm ho-"

The sound of voices from the living room caused him to fall silent and his blood to run cold. Silently, he listened. One of them was definitely his mother's but the other… it couldn't have been Sai, could it?

After a few nerve wracking seconds, he finished removing his shoes and peeked in.

On one couch sat his mother, on the other, another woman who Hikaru didn't recognize. After seeing him in the doorway, the woman smiled gently and nodded her head in his direction.

"Ah Mitsuko, this must be your son peeking in." she said.

His mother turned and smiled.

"Oh, honey you're home. You're just in time, this is Kyoko Ikeda. We used to go to school together you see."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Ms. Ikeda."

Kyoko smiled into her hand when Hikaru bowed and turned her eyes back to the woman across from her.

"Ah, such a good mannered boy. Honestly that Myou of mine is such a brash thing at times. Ever since she got into that 'Go' game, she's been paying attention to nothing since!"

"Go you say? Oh well my Hikaru here is a Pro! Honey, come sit and tell Ms. Ikeda about your career. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear it."

A bead of sweat ran down the back of Hikaru's neck. He didn't have time to sit and gossip, Sai was waiting. Not wanting to disappoint or embarrass his mother, Hikaru grudgingly sat next to her and tried to be as brief as possible. Yet the woman wouldn't stop asking questions!

Every so often he'd glance at the clock on the far wall and each passing minute felt like an eternity. Kyoto began to look as though she wanted to say something, but held back. Finally, after a good thirty minutes, his mother spoke up.

"Hikaru dear, is there something wrong?"

"Oh. I just really, really need to study for… a test! For tomorrow." Hikaru lied.

"Ah, well let the boy study eh Mistsuko?" Kyoko suggested. It was obvious Hikaru's fidgeting was getting to her.

"Yes, I suppose I should. Go ahead, study hard Hikaru."

The hurt in his mother's voice made Hikaru re-consider going up, but the grown man hiding in his room was a bigger issue at the moment.

"Yeah, thanks mom. It was, um, a pleasure talking to you." Hikaru said while bowing as quickly as possible and walking as fast as he could without looking like he wanted to make a mad dash up the stairs.

Upon entering his room, he found a snoozing Sai on his floor with a book being used as a pillow. Slowly, his sleep clouded eyes opened and focused on the shaken teen approaching him.

"Hey Sai, sorry that took so long. Sort of got held up. But, I got you something on my way home after school. Hope you like it." Hikaru pulled up a plastic bag and shook it in front of his friend.

Sai seemed to smile at his friend's very presence and ignored the bag to pull Hikaru into a hug. Feeling as though all his problems were washed away, Hikaru relaxed possibly for the first time that day and leaned into the warm hug.

"Hikaru, home." Sai quietly said in the youth's ear.

"Yeah, I'm home."

..:.:.:..

Sai allowed Hikaru to slip out of his arms as he began pulling the contents of the bag out and onto the floor.

"This is some stuff I got you to snack on. And I thought I'd let you try some sweets. Oh, and even though there wasn't much of a selection, I got some new books for you. One's a dictionary, and the other's a story book. I got them because they were pretty cheap, I didn't even know they had books at that store! I'll help you with the dictionary tonight, then you can read all day and maybe form some sentences."

Through the rant, Sai mainly understood the word book and smiled. Those were always fun to look at.

First, Hikaru opened something that reminded Sai of the rice ball, only it was a darker color and a different shape.

"This is a strawberry roll. Strawberry. Roll. Eat, eat."

With more confidence than the previous times, Sai accepted the food and took a small, but decent sized bite. It was soft, but much different from what Hikaru had given him before. It didn't take long for him to finish the whole thing. Hikaru watched with a strange expression that bordered between a smile and something else. Sai brushed it off when the boy laughed quietly and pulled out two more. He gave another to Sai and showed him how to properly remove the 'plastic' since it was very un-eatable and ate his own while watching Sai finish his second.

"This is only a small snack, I still gotta bring you some dinner later, but I know that roll's got you thirsty, here, try drinking this. It's a juice box."

After watching a demonstration on opening his own, Hikaru gave Sai a box. After poking and prodding the straw in all the wrong places, Hikaru sighed and opened it for him. Though the drink was small, it was still tasty and had the same flavor as the roll. Whatever strawberry was, Sai liked it.

Soon after, Sai followed the other's fingers and words as he went over the 'dictionary'. The sun had long set by the time Sai managed to get the real hang of reading and speaking. Hikaru even found the definitions for almost everything they ate that night.

"Cat. A… s-small, furry m-mam..mal with…" Sai stopped to look at Hikaru.

"Whiskers." He said quickly.

"Whiskers, short ears, and a looong tail. Cats, also called house cats, are often kept as pets or to catch mice and rats."

"Great, you're really getting the hang of this. Ok… hmm, what animal should we do next, or maybe something else?"

"Dogs!" Sai responded, but quieted down when Hikaru shushed him. He still didn't know why, but they were supposed to be quiet when talking.

"We already did dogs Sai, but if you want some practice, let's go over it again."

Sai silently rejoiced as Hikaru flipped through the pages to the definition and pointed to the picture. As the hours passed, Sai learned more and more about basic speech. Some words were still fuzzy, but Hikaru could get the meaning across.

Seeing Hikaru's finger on the photo of the animal, he tried his best to recite the definition. He only managed to get half of the words right, but it was enough for Hikaru to practically radiate joy. A few times, he saw something drip from his eyes, but it didn't seem to bother the other boy so, like most things, he brushed it aside.

After awhile, Hikaru yawned and stood, massaging his bottom and stretching in the process.

"Looks like it's time for us to go to bed. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

From the floor, Sai poked out his lip and pointed to the book.

"Ah come on Sai. We have plenty of time to go over it tomorrow. And you can keep reading when I'm gone. You have other books to look at too." To set his point in stone, he extended his hand down and prompted Sai to take it.

Even though he really wanted to keep learning, Sai took the hand and allowed Hikaru to lead him to the bathroom. As soon as the run rose, he would keep reading and learning until he could understand everything. Talking was slowly becoming easier, but listening seemed to make more sense. Soon, he would be able to tell Hikaru everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Long A/N: Oh god everyone I am sooo sorry for making you wait so long. I recently started re-watching HnG because I wanted to get back to this. Then after re-reading this for the 3rd time I couldn't help but to go back to writing.

I also apologize for anything that isn't consistent with the series. I didn't have the patience to finish the series and only got to 27 before deciding to write. The same goes with any inconsistencies with this as well. Many ideas I've had are gone and just won't be coming back. What was meant to be a Wednesday is accidentally Friday.

Hmm what else was going to say? Oh yeah, please correct me if you see any errors. Please. A common error I've been seeing was my lack of the ability to spell definitely, and spell check kept correcting it as defiantly. Stray letters and things were littered about, and I apologize for the low quality of things so far. There's also repetition. My biggest weakness in writing.

I really want to finish this, since I get favorites and follows so often. And I know how it is to start reading something, liking it, and seeing it hasn't been updated for a year. Even though I'm into a whole different fandom, I'm gonna try and keep writing. Finally take note that I will not get into the finer aspects of Go. I love the show, but I have no interest or intent to learn the rules of the game.

I'm also going on assumptions for some things because the show doesn't focus much on things like Hikaru's house, his dad (who doesn't even get a face), and his mother's psych. I want her to be a weak willed woman, because when Hikaru snapped at her I felt like she should have slapped the blonde out his hair. It's like she's there to show what kind of an ass Hikaru can be.

I will try to update this more within the year, but it's much harder when I care more about another show.

Resurrection

Chapter 8

Hikaru awoke with bleary eyes to another unwelcome sunrise. His alarm hadn't gone off, maybe he was better rested than he thought. Looking to his side, Sai was there, still asleep. In his sleep his arms managed to worm their way around Hikaru's waist and neck like a human stuffed animal. Blushing slightly, Hikaru managed to slip from his grasp as discreetly as possible and slide out of bed. After checking his clock, he was up about thirty minutes earlier than his usual wake up time. He may as well get a head start on his day before waking Sai.

Without watching where he was going, Hikaru nearly slipped on a book lying haphazardly on his floor. He stumbled with a quiet yelp then regained his balance. A look down showed the closed, hard cover dictionary. Oh yeah, another long process to look forward to. Just how was he going to manage this one?

Eh, details. His first goal was to figure out how to get through the day. School was going to have to be worked out somehow. He couldn't just quit, but he couldn't keep going. Sure he had money, but nowhere near enough for his own apartment. It'd take at least a month or two to get enough to move out, but that was an impossible amount of time considering how Sai was bound to be discovered long before then. Plus there was-

No, none of that. Hikaru shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head. Positivity, that was the key.

Hikaru looked back to his sleeping companion once more before quietly making his way to the bathroom. Shuffling sounds from a small distance away must have been from his mother, who was no doubt getting up to make breakfast. He'd just use the bathroom for now, then wait for his mother to be fully immersed in her cooking before getting Sai cleaned.

After his small trip, he re-entered his room to find Sai just waking up, patting at the empty space where his body was minutes ago.

"Heh, good morning. I see you've woken up early too." Hikaru said as he sat down by Sai's sheet covered waist.

Sai rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled in response .

"Moorn..ning."

Hikaru chuckled lightly and idly fiddled with the strands of hair that loosened from his extremely long braid.

"Yeah, come on, time for us to get ready. I really have no clue what to do with you. But it looks like I'm gonna have to leave you alone again for a bit. Though, I'll try and work something out soon, alright?"

Sai pulled on Hikaru's bangs in response, making the younger boy roll his eyes.

"Yeah I know they need a touch up, but I'm too busy dealing with you to do anything about it. C'mon, let's get you ready."

..:.:.:..

Sai was getting much better at understanding the things Hikaru said. It was nice hearing Hikaru talk and actually comprehending some of it.

Together they stood under the shower as Hikaru ran his fingers through his shampoo covered hair. It was so long, and Hikaru seemed to have trouble dealing with it. No other person Sai had seen had hair as long as his, and Hikaru's was especially short. Maybe he could make his hair like Hikaru's, then he wouldn't have to struggle with it so much.

A long time passed before all the foam covering his hair was gone and Hikaru began rinsing similar foam off his own body. Everything smelled so nice. It stimulated his senses so it was like tasting something. Though Hikaru would never let him eat any of the stuff.

Hikaru also seemed to like it when they were all dry and scrubbed their teeth. Or "brushed" as he said it. It had a nice smell too, but it didn't taste so good when he put a lot in his mouth. Then there was always him putting on some outfit he seemed to keep wearing and leave. He helped him with a few words and sounds, but he'd always leave for such a long time. Though he did leave him with something to eat this time. But he wasn't that hungry so he'd have it later.

Looking in the book beneath him, he tried mouthing the words and getting a feel for understanding all the letters. It was hard, but so much easier when Hikaru was there with him. There was one word that managed to stick with him ever since he had awoken outside on the ground. "Go."

His mind told him it was something important, just like Hikaru. Getting distracted, Sai's eyes began to wander around the room. It was then when he spotted it, a broad side of a large piece of wood, its shape so familiar he knew what it was before seeing the whole thing.

He crawled to the small space by Hikaru's bed and pulled it out in front of him. It was a Go board, and still in fine condition, though a little dusty.

Further prodding in the small space revealed two wood containers, after opening them, Go stones awaited inside.

Everything began to make sense. He lifted a black stone expertly between his fingers, letting his warm fingers rest on the cool, smooth surface. He didn't know how long he held onto the stone, or how much time passed as the board began to fill with an assortment of blacks and whites. He wasn't just randomly placing them either. It was a game, though something was wrong. After getting to a certain point, his memory just faded. A sense of longing overtook him, and tears began to fall from his face. It was as though a piece of him had been ripped away. All he could think of was Hikaru and the strongest urge to see him. He had to be close, even if he was just a blurry figure on the horizon.

Hikaru had told him to stay, he always stayed, but something about that game made his body tremble to the point of nearly being sick. Hikaru had dressed him in a plain grey t-shirt and black jogging pants, which he figured was good enough. Locating the shoes he vaguely remembered how to slip on, Sai considered his options. He knew, because Hikaru put great emphasis on it, that going out of his room was dangerous. He was aware of someone else living in the house, but they must have meant trouble if Hikaru kept shielding him away from them. Though there was always the window. It opened, he had seen Hikaru open it, so maybe he could do the same.

Mind made up, Sai fumbled with the switch Hikaru always flipped before opening and closing the thing. After a few minutes, he managed to slide it open and took a gentle step on the small surface below him. After that, it was a rather far distance to the ground. The gears in his mind turned as he tried to formulate some sort of solution to the problem before him. Slowly, he sat on the edge of it, then turned and lowered his bottom half off the platform. His long legs swung in the air as he realized just how much distance was between him and the ground, but there was no time to turn back, he had to get to Hikaru. Letting go, he fell for a short time before hitting the ground and falling rather painfully on the grass. His legs and bottom hurt, but he would press on.

Struggling for a moment, he managed to come to a stand and wiped the dirt from his hands onto his pants. His memory of going passed all of those houses wasn't that great, but he decided walking would at least give him a lead to wherever Hikaru was.

So he walked, and walked, and walked. His legs began to tire, and he had no idea where he was. Lost, confused, and getting depressed he began to sniffle. Before he knew it, tears were trickling down his face once more. He was beginning to lose hope, there had been a few people he passed on his search, but he had been a bit afraid to speak since he was sure none of them could understand him like Hikaru could. But this girl seemed nice. She had hair that reminded him of the snack Hikaru left him. Something about fruit.

She was alone, and looked as though she knew where she was going.

With no idea how to get her attention, he simply stepped in front of her, causing her to jump and step back. She looked frightened, and held a hand to her chest defensively. She said something Sai didn't exactly understand, but maybe if he told her about Hikaru, she would calm down.

"Find... Hikaru. Hikaru! I need find Hikaru!"

The girl lowered her hand then, and her eyes lit in recognition, giving Sai a spark of hope.

"Hikaru? You, um, know Hikaru?"

"Hikaru... Shindou. Friend. Good friend. I need find Hikaru." Sai pleaded.

She said more things that Sai didn't exactly understand, so Sai shook his head.

"C-can you understand me?" she asked, uncertainty in her features.

"No good..."

The girl placed a finger to her chin and looked to the side, something Hikaru did when going quiet for awhile and doing something new.

"I think I understand now. I'm Akari! What's your name?" the uncertainty from before was now replaced with that niceness Sai sensed earlier.

"Sai." the man answered, with confidence.

"Sai? I think I've heard that name before! Some legendary Go player I heard about on a forum. But..." Akari trailed off.

Understanding only a few words, Sai responded the best way he could.

"Go. I play Go. Go good."

"Oh? So, you're a friend of Hikaru's and you play go. I've never seen you around here before... but..." I think I have an idea why. I didn't know Hikaru had any special friends.

The last part was left unsaid. Even if he couldn't understand her, it was still rude. Akari had taken notice of the dirt staining his pants, or the bruise developing on his arm. If he had a bag or something he'd look like your average odd jobs kinda guy. Though not so average. His hair was so long, and shiny. Akari had no idea what to think when she nearly ran into him. If he was looking for Hikaru, he should have been home by now. In fact, this would be a good time to visit Hikaru's house and see just what he was up to. She was positive he wouldn't mind a quick visit. Especially his mother. She was good company.

"Ok Sai, I'll help you find Hikaru. C'mon."

..:.:.:..

Hikaru felt like he was going to vomit and pass out. When he arrived home, this time being a bit nicer to his mother and actually talking to her, he had fully expected Sai to be asleep or have his face in a book. He did not expect to see his Go board sitting with a sickeningly familiar game on it and his window open.

Dread settled unwelcome in his stomach as his heart rate increased. He was dizzy, and he hadn't noticed how erratic his breathing became. It was like losing Sai all over again. Tears began to prickle his eyes as his eyes scanned the room for any inch of the man formerly occupying the space. There was nothing but the faint scent of all the nice shampoo he used and all the books littering his room.

Suddenly unable to stand, Hikaru fell to his knees and panted, trying to regain control over his thoughts. Due to his window being open, that meant that Sai wasn't actually gone like before, but somehow escaped. That was a start, escape meant he was probably out there and not dead... though maybe he was hurt.

It wasn't like the drop from his window was a few feet, it was enough to hurt anyone. And then there was the possibility of Sai being lost. He couldn't communicate well, and Hikaru knew full well there were cruel people who would take advantage of that instead of ignore it.

He had to find him, and fast. Running the small distance to his window he looked out for any clues as to where his friend went. There wasn't much to go by. Just an almost unnoticeable disruption in the grass below, but after that, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Hikaru clenched his eyes shut and willed himself to think rationally. It was failing. With no other choice, Hikaru bolted back outside in search of his best friend, his mother's question completely lost of deaf ears.


End file.
